


Going Commando

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bombrush is just his usual self, F/M, Gender Bender, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster





	Going Commando

"No."

"Soundwave - "

"Absolutely not."

"There's really not that many options for you to work with and, in my opinion, this one is the better one to take."

"You're not making me join you like that."

Bombrush couldn't help himself.  He let out a chuckle as he leaned back against the pillows and made it more prominent how naked he was as he turned his body to the side towards the ex-British officer.

  
Soundwave looked away as she mulled over her situation.  She never went to bed in her day clothes  and neither did  the pirate captain.  But he seemed to enjoy just going to bed with absolutely nothing on.  A fact she found annoying to deal with as she had to be forced to sleep pressed against his well toned and defined body at night.

And he was picking tonight to enforce a new rule.  No one sleeps in clothes while in the captain's bed.  And that included her, his captive and object of desire.

"Give me back my nightgown."

"Technically, it was mine to begin with and I only lent it to you-"

"Give it back, you insufferable pervert!"

"Now, now, people are trying to sleep-"

He shut up at that glare she gave him.  But he still refused to budge. He was going to get her into his bed naked and even though he wouldn't bed her, he could at least enjoy her naked company while he slept.

And he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would eventually agree.  After all, it was either this or what used to be her dingy cell down at the bottom of the ship.  Where the sailors could watch her through the bars.

Hey, who said pirates ever played fair?

END


End file.
